


Battlefield

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Does It Count As Historical If It’s Set In A Canonverse Period Of History, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi Ben Solo, KotOR AU, M/M, Republic Soldier Poe Dameron, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Jedi Padawan Ben Solo signs up for the Mandalorian Wars, he meets Force Sensitive Republic soldier Poe Dameron. Together, they have to navigate the wars, especially as Jedi Revan, Ben’s leader, becomes more lost in a darker world.ORA KOTOR AU for Ben and Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This batshit insane experiment is something I’ve wanted to do for a while. Be gentle. 
> 
> Also, I will admit that I am taking liberties with how the Mandalorian Wars happened. I know Wookieepedia has an exact outline of how they happened, but I was working on my KOTOR script long before TFA came out. I think it might be a mixture of my fanon and KOTOR canon, in the end.

It was Vice Admiral Holdo who welcomed Ben (as well as Revan and the others) onto the Republic ship the _Raddus —_ so named after a Republic war hero who had become famous during the wars with Exar Kun. “Welcome to the fight,” she said. “We’ve been having a hard time with it, I won’t lie to you, Jedi Solo. It’s good to have Revan and his team onboard.”

”Thank you, Vice Admiral,” Ben said. He had to admit that she wasn’t what he expected — he definitely wasn’t expecting the dress, or the pink hair. Still, Holdo was considered brilliant, if a little odd, and Ben wasn’t about to doubt her.

Revan did most of the talking — as much as he could, considering that, Ben thought, that Mandalorian mask he picked up made it difficult to understand him at times. It sounded creepy. Filtered. Ben doubted he liked it. Alek Squinquargesimus also did the talking, as did the two’s mutual friend, Arawn Sinn. 

Tai Zordani turned to look at Ben. “Are you okay?”

”It’s just...big. Bigger than all of us,” Ben said. “I admit I don’t know how to take it.”

Tai nodded. “I’ll stay with you.”

Ben listened even as Holdo guided them. As she answered Revan, Alek and Arawn’s questions. They walked past Republic officers, Ben wondering about why exactly their helmets and uniforms had to be in such a ghastly shade of red and orange and yellow.

And it was there that he felt a shift in the Force. A shift like something very subtle had entered the picture. 

“Ben," Cariaga Sin chastised. “You’re not focusing.”

***

The source of the shift was soon identified, that being a Republic soldier that, according to Holdo, was Poe Dameron. A recent recruit from the Academy. “He’s impulsive and reckless,” Holdo said. “But brilliant.”

Revan tilted his head. "I’d say the best soldiers are.”

Ben couldn’t get over, just then, how creepy it was when Revan tilted his head like that. 

Poe — there was something off about him. The shift in the Force. He seemed friendly enough, at least. Friendly, and happy, and far from bad-looking. Ben envied him in that moment if only because he wasn’t much to look at. His parents, weirdly enough, had been good-looking. Maybe the Force hadn’t been on Ben’s side in the genetics department.

***

Ben was assigned his quarters opposite Ensign Dameron’s. Ben would have preferred them to be near Tai’s, but Ben supposed that there was no free lunch in the end. It wasn’t even that he disliked Poe; it was that he would have preferred a bit of familiarity with Tai. He knew Tai. He didn’t know Poe. Not at all. 

Ben couldn’t say he was used to it. Far from the Jedi Academy on Dantooine, with Voe’s angry words ringing in his ears. "You don’t know what you’re doing,” she said to him. 

But he was, wasn’t he? He had to be. After all, the Mandalorians were killing people just because they were bored. Ben couldn’t just let them do it. 

Ben punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape and settled into it. Already, he was exhausted. Maybe, waking up tomorrow, things would make more sense. 

His nightmares were busy. 


End file.
